


Proslov

by KadetPise



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: Arcibald Temnovous je záporák. A jako záporák musí hrdinový před jeho smrtí říct svůj proslov.





	Proslov

Arcibald Temnovous měl všechno perfektně připravené. Strávil plánovaním snad dva týdny. Skoro nespal ani nejedl, mozek mu jel na plné obrátky. Nevynechal něco? Není někde nějaká díra? Co se může pokazit?  
Pasti byly nastražené.  
Tajné chodby vyčištěné a zamčené. Jediný klíč nosil u sebe na krku.  
Ujistil se, že se ke svým lidem chová s respektem a nechtějí se bouřit.  
Nakrmil divoké šelmy, aby ho nerozsápaly, kdyby ho mezi ně někdo shodil.  
Tak co by se ještě mohlo pokazit?  
Nebyl hlupák. Věděl přesně, jak tohle probíhá. Proto taky skoro nespal, snažil se přijít na to, jak zabránit nezvratnému osudu.  
Nastal den D.  
Naposledy prolistoval poznámkami. Zhluboka se nadechl. Uklidnil třesoucí se ruce. Cítil, jak mu buší srdce, po zádech mu tekly čůrky potu. Zapřel se o obrovské dvoukřídlé dveře.  
Tohle zvládneš, Arcibalde, přesně, jak jsi plánoval.  
Otevřel.  
Vešel do temné haly. S každým jeho krokem se rozsvěcely pochodně na stěně, v pozadí duněly varhany. Šel se zády vzpřímenými, úsměvem ukazujícím dominanci, sebejistě. A jeho mozek na něj řval, jestli! Něco! Nezapomněl!  
„Vítám tě ve svém sídle!“ rozhodil rukama. „Doufám, že se ti tu líbí.“  
Na židli naproti němu seděl připoutaný muž. Pravý opak Arcibalda. Mladý, blonďák se svalnatými rameny a modrýma očima. Janek Hrdý. Hrdina, a Arcibaldův největší trn v patě.  
„Padouchu!“ zvolal Janek. „Tohle ti nedaruju!“  
Je to tady, Arcibalde. Hlavně klid. Pokračuj, jak to máš nacvičené.  
„Ha ha ha! Padl jsi do mé pasti! Krásná Lucie byla celou dobu na mé straně. To ona ti do pití nasypala prášek na spaní a odvlekla tě sem!“  
Janek zamrkal překvapením, ale vrátil se mu odhodlaný výraz.  
„To je lež. Lucie mě miluje! Nikdy by to neudělala.“  
S tím Arcibald počítal. Proto jí hned po příchodu dal useknout hlavu. Krásná Lucie Jana neosvobodí.  
„Co máš v plánu, ty zlosyne?“  
Tohle je tvoje chvíle. Připravoval sis tu řeč týdny!  
Nezapomněl na něco?  
Ne, teď, nebo nikdy!  
„Co mám v plánu? To je jasné! Chci vládnout městu! Státu! Světu! Jediný člověk, který mi brání v získání absolutní moci, jsi ty!“  
Nezapomněl…  
Ano!  
„Jsme stejní, ty a já. Oba jdeme za tím, co chceme. Proto jeden z nás nesmí zůstat naživu. Pletli bychom se navzájem pod nohy.“  
„Nejsem jako ty!“ okřikl ho Janek. Odpověděl mu hrdelním smíchem. „Moji přátelé mě najdou a zničíme tebe i tvůj ďábelský plán!“  
„Tvoji přátelé?“ zachechtal se zlomyslně. „Myslíš Václav, Tonda a Maruška?“  
„A Pavel!“  
Pavel? Arcibaldovi zamrzla krev v žilách. Jaký Pavel? Václava sežrali medvědi. Tondu oběsili v mučírně. Marušku otrávil. Pavel?  
Zkazil to.  
Něco vynechal.  
Stoprocentně tu umře! Věděl to. Všichni zlouni umírají. Žádný z nich neřekne svůj proslov do konce. Nikdy neovládnou svět. Kvůli pitomým hrdinům a jejich přátelům! Jak mohl přehlédnout Pavla?  
„Všichni jsou mrtví,“ oznámil Jankovi. „Nikdo ti nepomůže a ty jsi další na řadě. A pak bude má cesta k trůnu volná!“  
„Ne! To není pravda!“  
Arcibald vytáhl zpoza svého černého pláště dýku. Doufal, že nervozitu dobře skrývá a ostří mu nevyklouzne ze zpocených prstů. Ještě si udělat ostudu, než prohraje, protože zapomněl na jednoho z hrdinů.  
Jak asi umřu? pomyslel si. Šíp do srdce? Shodí mě do lávy? V souboji muže proti muži, kde Janka bude hnát síla přátelství? Rád by umřel tak, jako žil. Temně. Láva nezněla špatně.  
Pozvedl dýku nad hlavu.  
„Sbohem!“ zaburácel.  
Otevřely se dveře do místnosti.  
„Pavle!“  
A je to tady. Smrt!  
Za hlasitého ňafání před něj přiběhl malý ratlík. Postavil se před přivázaného Janka a div si nevyštěkal plíce.  
Ňaf ňaf ňaf.  
Tohle je Pavel?  
Ňaf ňaf.  
Tenhle mu málem přivodil panický záchvat?  
Ňaf!  
To snad ne!  
KNÍK!  
Arcibald ratlíka nakopnul a poslal ho přes místnost. Ozvalo se křupnutí, jak psík narazil o stěnu.  
Slastné ticho.  
„Neeeee!“  
„Sbohem, hrdino?“ ušklíbl se Arcibald a vrazil Jankovi nůž do srdce. Ostří do něj zajelo jako nic. Ven se vyvalila teplá krev a zalila Arcibaldovu ruku. Cítil, jak se mu teplo vlévá do těla. Prostoupilo jím uvědomění.  
Janek ještě chvíli chrčel. Arcibald sledoval, jak mu z očí prchá život.  
Vyhrál?  
Vyhrál!  
Řekl svůj proslov a vyhrál!  
Zapíše se do dějin jako první zloduch, který udělal každé učebnicové klišé a vyhrál!  
„Ano!“ zajásal. Týdny stresu a nočních můr stály za to!  
Chichotal se jako školačka. Takhle šťastný nebyl od té doby, co unesl princeznu. Musí to oslavit. Pít víno z lebek svých nepřátel!  
Ale nejdřív se na to vyspí.


End file.
